loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Satine Kryze
Satine Kryze was the love interest of Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. : Duchess Satine Kryze was the pacifistic leader of the New Mandalorians and the planet Mandalore during the Clone Wars. She also had a sister Bo-Katan and a nephew Korkie Kryze. Biography Sometime prior to the Blockade of Naboo, Satine spent a year under the protection Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi during Mandalore's civil war. Satine and Kenobi spent their time together outrunning bounty hunters and a swarm of venom-mites on Draboon. She then returned to her homeworld to take on the task of rebuilding Mandalore. Clone Wars Satine made sure that Mandalore was neutral and continued to prosper. She was then named Regent of the Council of Neutral Systems. However, rumors that Satine was building an army to fight for the Separtists, and a terrorist attack on a Jedi Cruiser, forced the Jedi Council to send Kenobi to investigate. She, Prime Minister Almec and Senator Tal Merrik assured Kenobi that they had nothing to do with that attack. Satine then took Kenobi on tour of Sundari, telling him of a group called Death Watch. However, a bomb went off at the Memorial Shrine. Satine and Kenobi then found the symbol of Death Watch that had been left by the bomber. Satine and Kenobi then confronted by the bomber, but watched as he committed suicide. Satine comforted the bomber as he died. Satine then accompanied Kenobi and the bomber's body to Concordia to meet with it's governor, Pre Vizsla. Satine allowed Kenobi to investigate the mines to see they were inactive while she had dinner with Vizsla. However, she was then contacted by Kenobi, who had been captured by the Death Watch. Satine went to the mine, where she rescued Kenobi from the Death Watch. As they made their escape, Satine and Kenobi were then confronted by more Death Watch soldiers. She then threw a rock at one, allowing Kenobi to defeat one of the soldier. Satine then watched as Kenobi confronted the leader, who revealed himself to be Governor Vizsla. After Kenobi defeated Vizsla, Satine and him escaped before their rockets found them. Satine then spoke with Almec and Merrik about the Death Watch. She refused to believe that the Death Watch was being backed by the Separatists. Satine is still in favor of keeping Mandalore out of the War, despite Kenobi's concerns On board the Coronet, she then speaks to her entourage about neutrality in the war. However, she and Kenobi argued until Merrik suggested they go to dinner. The dinner was then interrupted by an attack by a assassin probe and it probe killers. Satine then fought alongside Kenobi with her Deactivator. After the probes were defeated, Satine then objected to Kenobi's use of a single probe killer in exposing the traitor. Satine was then saved when Kenobi destroyed the last probe. Unfortunately, Satine was then held hostage by the traitor, Merrik. Satine then watched as Merrik murdered the captain and his bridge crew. As Satine and Merrik made their way to the boarding ships, Kenobi arrived to rescue her. However, Merrik rigged the ship to blow. As Merrik prepared to board, Satine then confessed that she had always loved Kenobi since they first met. Though Kenobi did not think it was the time, he too confessed that he would of left the Jedi order if she told him. As Merrik was disgusted by this, Satine stepped on his toe and took his gun. However, Merrik said that he would still win without Satine, saying he would blow it up anyway. Satine and Kenobi held him at gunpoint, but taunted by Merrik, saying that one them would see which one is a cold killer. Luckily, Skywalker killed Merrik before he pushed the button. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Star Wars Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Villain's Sibling Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests